


curiosity

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, not super graphic but sex nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Why, why does doing this with Aya feel so exciting? Hina wants more, but she can't understand what about her makes it so...





	curiosity

It’s so exciting.

“Hah… a-ah!”

Just so _boppin'_.

She wonders if she should just push a _little harder_ -

“H-Hina-chan…!”

The plastic cup sitting beside her thighs is shoved away, clattering to the floor and sending makeup tools across the plush rug. The mirror slams into the wall as she’s hiked even further up. Hina’s eyes, bright yellow and full of both wonder and lust gaze upon the figure before her. Swollen lips, half-lidded eyes glazed with pleasure, pink hair that was just in neat pigtails now down and stuck to her cheeks…

Hina bites her lip. Aya is so interesting. The way she squirms and says her name and starts crying - why is she crying? - makes Hina’s stomach turn. She doesn’t know why, she can’t understand why seeing Aya in such a state feels so good.

“Ah! Hiii… naaa…!” Aya’s arms are around her neck, trying to pull her closer. Does she want to kiss? Hina voices that thought, and Aya turns even more red.

Their lips part, and Hina smiles, forehead pressing against Aya’s. Her skin is hot, and she’s sweaty, but Hina doesn’t hesitate to touch her cheek. “Will that help you stop crying, Aya-chan?”

“Cry-”

“See?” Her hand drifts further up until she brushes the corner of Aya’s eye, pulling away with wetness on her finger. “I was thinking maybe I did something wrong.”

Aya’s blush intensifies and she huffs, pulling Hina closer with the back of her ankles. The mirror hits the wall again. Her arms loop around Hina’s neck and with a bold swoop of her neck, lets her teeth scrape against Hina’s earlobe. A noise very unlike her escapes Hina’s lips.

“It’s… you’re…” Aya stumbles and her mouth opens and closes like a fish, but she eventually gestures to the hand still buried in her legs - a very erotic sight. “It’s good. I like it.”

Hina does, too. She likes it very much. “So can I do more?” she asks, moving her fingers in a wavelike motion. It’s slimy and sticky and hot and soft and Hina _likes_ it. Aya’s breath hitches, and her answer gets caught in her throat, but Hina takes it as a yes. The way her face switches between pain and pleasure and the way she whispers so many things into her ear that Hina can't make out is very exciting. The strange feeling in her stomach influences her.

“I like you,” she whispers into Aya’s ear in return, letting her free hand roam until it finds Aya’s limp one. “Can I do this with only Aya-chan?”

“M-mhm…” Aya looks up to her shyly, her other free hand tugging at one of Hina’s tiny braids with a loving smile. Hina’s eyes widen.

Why is this so exciting? She asks herself countless times until Aya’s head is pushing into the mirror as hard she can, ankles digging into Hina’s hips and voice screaming out her name as loud as possible.

“Wow, a lot came out! Look, look!” she pulls her hand out quickly to show how it glistens, but Aya’s hands quickly cover her face. “Aya-chan was so boppin’!”

“No! I don’t want to see, that’s embarrassing…!”

Hina eases her off the vanity and back onto her bed where they were laying comfortably before Hina pounced on her. She can’t really remember what they were talking about - only her thoughts about how pretty Aya’s lips were. “Hey Aya-chan?” she asks, ignoring how Aya snuggles up to her chest. Aya hums. “Does this mean we’re going out?”

“Ah-” Aya clears her throat, hiding her face in Hina’s neck. Her skin is hot, she notes. “I-I mean… only people going out do _this_ kind of stuff, right? S-so.. I mean… I really want to- or I mean…”

“You’re saying “I mean” a lot, you know?”

“Give me a break…!" Aya whines, her hot breath making Hina shiver. "Of course _I_ want to, but if you dont I-”

Hina’s lips are on hers again, this time testing out a much slower, more loving. Aya’s sigh comes out of her nose, the air brushing Hina’s cheeks with warmth. She likes it so much. She likes Aya so much. Their kiss gets more intense as the seconds tick by when a lightbulb goes off in her head.

“Say, can I use my mouth on it this time?”

“Your what?!”

Aya momentarily forgets about Hina's insatiable curiosity, but by the end of the evening can't summon enough energy to fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> With SayoTsugu I like softness.  
> With HinaAya I like scandalous.
> 
> I'm transparent please forgive me.  
> Maybe next time I can make it longer if I don't explode from blushing so hard.


End file.
